Sketch of Scarlet
by Spirit of Water - Aqueria
Summary: Someone tries to exploit Suigintou’s sole weakness.


"Suigintou."

She didn't bother to turn around and face the owner of the ominous voice. But she didn't move either. Her eyes bored holes into the back of the crouched figure. Soon, she could feel Suigintou's patience was wearing thin.

"...you'll need all the roza mystica if you want your medium to recover," she said emotionlessly, placing a delicate doll hand on her own chest.

"I see. Well, that would mean yours too, _hmm_?" Suigintou snapped and spun around, crimson eyes flashed dangerously, promising instant death to whoever dared to contradict its wishes.

The other doll remained unfazed however, and merely gazed right back, an action most would have never have the courage to do. "You won't be able to take mine," was her only reply.

"Oh?" she sneered, narrowing its eyes. "That's pretty big talk. We'll see..."

The other doll merely frowned, an apathetic expression appearing on her face. "...yes, we will."

Suigintou didn't reply to that. Instead she spread her wings and took flight from the windowsill and into the dark night sky.

She watched the retreating figure. There was no movement to follow after her. Instead she let out a short breath. "You're strong. I don't want to fight you," she said, loud enough for Suigintou to hear. The smallest trace of a smile tinted her porcelain lips. "But there are other ways… you're not as independent as you let others think."

Suigintou stopped in mid-flight at the thinly concealed threat. There was a moment of disservice before she slowly turned around. The ferocity and anger that she possessed just moments ago dissipated into what the other would call regret. It reflected clearly in her eyes dimmed by the night, eating away at what was left of her soul, revealing too many nights and days left insomniac.

"What did you say?" she called from the sky.

"What are you the most afraid of?"

"That's nobody's business but my own."

"You're afraid Megu might die, aren't you?"

Her eyes flashed with jagged anger, glaring at the other with utmost vehemence. "The hell do you know?" Suigintou hissed.

"…that your medium wants to die as much as she says."

"You—_shut your mouth_—"

Golden eyes flickered with something of an unearthly nature and a slightly sadistic grin played on pink lips. She cocked her head and her eyes suddenly glassed with an innocence that didn't seem to suit her. She leapt off the windowsill and took a few steps forward the sleeping girl in the hospital bed.

"_Stay away from her_!"

She paid no heed to the first doll's words. Instead, her eyes cast downwards as she gripped one of Megu's wrists and thrust up the sleeve. Jagged scars tainted the once pure skin, numerous zigzags traveling up her arms in a haphazard sketch of scarlet; as if all tension and anger had been poured through these wounds alone. Crimson had seeped at the edge of each slash and set in with age, caking the cracks a flaky brown. These were made months ago, years even.

Golden eyes looked up reproachfully at the stunned Suigintou.

"…she cuts herself..."

Suigintou couldn't speak for her words would surely betray her. Her breathing grew uneven, her pupils dilated and suddenly, she wasn't so sure what was going on anymore. Her voice caught in her throat at the murder unfolding before her.

The crystal blade deftly cut through the layers of flesh as if knife on butter. Her expression didn't change as she ran the blade up Megu's previously defiled arm in one smooth stroke, drawing rivers of glossy crimson that trickled down her fingertips in small drops. She drew the crystal blade back. There was a fresh, clean sweep and suddenly her arm exploded with a wave of red. Blood spurted from the human's wounds, staining the warped floor below them. Her eyes were disturbingly emotionless, not a single trace of feeling sealed in them. The pain shook Megu awake and she screamed—

—then, _she_ screamed.

"Angel-san? Angel-san? Are you alright? Tell me what's wrong!"

"Megu..." was the only that could escape her lips.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

"…Megu-chan? We heard screaming from down the hall," the nurse's voice seeped through her bedroom door. "What happened?"

Megu barely glanced in the direction of the door. "It's nothing. Please leave."

Confusion. "Is everything alright in there?"

"_GET OUT_." This time it wasn't request, it was an order. Footsteps hurried away, dull cluttered tapping that sounded like mice crawling on the floor. Megu turned her attention back to her angel of death.

"It was just a nightmare," Suigintou said before Megu could open her mouth to ask what's wrong again. "Just a nightmare. Yes, that's it…"

Wordlessly, she scooped the doll from the suitcase and embraced her tightly. For a long time, Suigintou laid cradled in Megu's arms. Finally, she was able unclog her voice from her throat. She swallowed a lump and licked her dry lips before mumbling, "…I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For not using all of your life force and killing you."

Her embrace tightened. "It's…alright."

Suigintou simply shut her eyes. "Don't you dare hurt her…Barasuishou…" she whispered inaudibly.

Her only response was soft laughter, broken and maniacal and wholly inhumane.


End file.
